User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Kainto Damurai
Name: 'Kainto Damurai '''Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Alias: '"The Wind of Honor", "The Man who Splits the Air", "Kai", "Damu" 'Inspirations: 'Genji, Hakumen, Yasuo, Mitsurugi, Raiden (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance style) 'Occupations: '''Lone Ronin working for whoever he deems fit. '''Quotes: '"Who knew things like gunpowder would come to this?", "This future brings me many things I don't understand..." "I only work for the honorable, and kill only for those who have done significant wrongs." "Honor is like nature, its always connected with me and is around me." "You should consider giving up." "Fighting me with a sword is like putting an infant in an enclosed iron maiden." 'Powers and Abilities: ' Bionic Physiology: Kainto was reconstructed after a nearly countless amount of years by his brain being extracted and having his "data" (Memories and who he is) put into a much more powerful body, making him a bio-organic android, which puts him at a higher level than his other cybernetic comrades. Supernatural Condition: Due to him gaining this android body, he was given the same amount of upgrades another one of his kind (bio-organic android) would get, putting him and his comrades into a supernaturally better state than others, not only by their bodies, but by the special spiritual powers they all master. '''Significant/Notable Powers: Supernatural Endurance: It takes a significant amount of force behind blows to cripple, injure, or even damage Kainto as his new body is fitted with several layers of a very odd alloy which toughens him enough to withstand being stabbed and even being thrown around with magic, albeit he is not completely invulnerable. Contaminant Immunity: Even though this is more applicable to enhanced conditions, it should be noted that no foreign substances including gases, liquids etc. can harm or kill him. He could drink a gallon of cyanide and his body would treat it as if it was water and process normally with no changes. Supernatural Speed: Due to his mastery in the use of Kendo, he has managed to overclock his body and it allows him to move faster than even most trained eyes. This also leads to him having Speed Combat and Speed Augmentation, which would allow him to augment his speed to the point that he could run the speed of sound if need be and would allow his sword to move faster than any trained person's eye could see, allowing for the "I've already cut you" line to be used a bit, which proves how unstoppable he is in terms of swordsmanship and combat in general as he could still fight efficiently without his sword. Intangibility: With his new body and new cyber-tech weapons and devices, he can make him self completely able to avoid all forms of damage for as long as he has enough energy to do so. Using up too much will disable this ability and force him to absorb more elemental energy around him. Nanite Manipulation: Since all finished Bio-Organic Android models have almost their entire body filled with nanite-technology, they can each manipulate it for various different ways. Kainto uses his to regenerate quickly and he uses it to help him absorb and store more energy to keep them at max proficiency. Energy Absorbtion: With the nanite-tech in his body, Kainto can utilize them to absorb energy from things around him, like physical blows so that while he takes the damage, he becomes a bit stronger or he even just absorbs energy from grass to help fuel his elemental power a little further. Supernatural Swordsmanship: Being that Kainto is naturally gifted in the art of the sword, its only natural that his skills further enahnce after being given a better physical form. His use of the sword is so good that there are not many who could clash with his sword and live through without being seriously injured. Elemental Generation: With his old self being in tuned with nature, his new body was able to simulate the same connection through his nanite-tech, allowing him to connect fully with his surroundings and with the help of his technology, he can generate several elements into his blade to power it, but it seems that it can only be put into his blade through its scheathe. Physical Appearance: '''Kainto is a semi-tall man measuring at around 5'10, and weighs roughly 150 lbs, with an athletically-toned body. His hair color is an artificially created black based off of his original body's dark hair, his eye color being an artificial green, which again, was based off of his original body. His hairstyle is in a crazily done, longish do where it comes down to a ponytail. '''Clothing: '''His normal clothing is more of a modern-styled samurai kimono-styled outfit, but when he is on the move and is in combat he opens the kimono, but he puts on his one piece combat suit over his skin before the kimono as the suit helps give him aerodynamic parkour type capabilities. His kimono has a mixture of white and black with the white being on the bottom half of it while the top half is mostly black. In casual wear he wears wooden sandles with tabi-style socks, and doesn't keep his hair in his pony tail unless its with his signature band, which with casual wear he doesn't use it at all. '''Fighting Style: '''Kainto in his original human body in feudal Japan was masterful in the art of Kendo, the way of the sword. He mostly uses his sword for fighting but if it ever came to fighting, he would use the 8 Trigrams Palm technique style of fighting which utilizes the palms and edged of his hands to strike and disable his foes. With his Muramasa, he can utilize a specialized unkown fighting style which uses his elemental generation ability to let him use different stances based on his element. '''Weaponry: '''He uses a specialized and now modified variant of his sword than what he used to use as a feudal samurai. He utilizes a V-Tech Muramasa, model 10.7. It comes custom fit with a good gripped handle, smooth design and look, the blade is made from a mixture of other alloys allowing it to cut through steel, diamond and even tungsten when channeled like they are thin air. When channeled with his many elements, he can cut, freeze, melt, crush or even air slash with fluidity and masterful moves. '''Backstory/Origins: Kainto was a feudal Japan high ranking samurai among the Damurai family. Unfortunately, many families were starting to fall to assassinations, and then the Damurai family was hit. This was devestating for him as now he was reduced to the poor status of being a Ronin, a low level economic class warrior without a master. Kainto ended up taking the Damurai name for himself and went out doing several things, including killing his family's assassin in broad daylight, proving he was a threat to those who challenged him. After years of running from the seach parties, he snuck aboard a ship and made it to England. There he learned how to speak English after much difficulty and had a good life until he drank too much one night and died from alcohol poisoning. He was taken and preserved while being buried. However, before he was buried, his brain went mysteriously missing. '''Timeskip: '''After an insanely long amount of time, humanity got to the point where they first created robots, then Cybernetics, then their final achievement: Bio-Organic Androids. Bio-Organic Androids are only called Bio-Organic because the only human thing about them which translates to their body when given is a single strand of data that is taken from a person's old brain and transferred into a new artificial brain in a completely realistic body which when that strand is given, it gives the new brain and body the entirity of that person's memories. Kainto's brain was being preserved because of percieved legends about him and his brain was eventually transferred to his new brain and body. When he awoke, he had to go through the adjustment period for his body and the new technology he was seeing, but he eventually got used to it and was given a special drive core which allowed him to utilize natural energy around him to fuel his regen and most of his suits powerful abilities, including his elemental generation for his sword, which was remade from a different metal with the same design. The scheathe was remade so that he can channel his elements through it or the blade directly, which allows him to quick draw his sword and do an insane amount of power attacks while switching elements to suit his fight, later on including light and darkness, which don't do much but help counter other elements. Now, he resides with his comrades, and wanders the world, taking contracts whenever he can and he accepts based on the pay and the severity of it, as well as he takes his honor into it as well. Category:Blog posts